


tell me you'll stay

by rainbowpetals (necessarymistakes)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarymistakes/pseuds/rainbowpetals
Summary: Yukhei didn’t think he’d get over Jungwoo, but now, he thinks, he might be a little in love with both Baekhyun and Jongin.How did that happen?He should have listened to his mom.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Past Kim Jungwoo/ Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 34
Kudos: 204





	tell me you'll stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonginternet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginternet/gifts).



> Wow, I cannot believe the holidays are almost upon us. Even if you don't celebrate, I wish you a lovely end of the year. 
> 
> Hmm, so where do I begin? I am not really sure how this fic even happened, but I can say Noor was a huge motivation. Noor you're the best, and you mean so much to me. I hope that me writing this fic and finishing it can signify a tiny bit of how much I value you as a person as well as a fellow fandom person. 
> 
> Also again, thank you [Keiko](/users/opinionoutpost/) for beta reading. Thank you for always being willing to give me advice and suggestions! Any existing errors are my own.

Their manager breaks the news to Yukhei and the members over breakfast.

It’s unusual. Meetings are usually held after they’ve eaten and changed, but Kun jumps up from his seat and hurries to the door before Yukhei even registers that there’s been a knock on the door. He’s barely finished his food, and he’s mid-yawn, scratching his belly. Yangyang rests his cheek on Ten’s shoulder. While Dejun’s hood is pulled on so low over his face that Yukhei can’t even see his eyes.

They’ve all finished eating their breakfast, beginning to wake as the food starts to settle, and mostly everyone’s hair is still a mess. (Yukhei can’t see Dejun’s hair if he can’t see his eyes.) It’s been a long, tiring week. Maybe, Kun and their manager reason that the members’ half-awake state will prevent them from causing a ruckus.

“I received a call last night,” their manager begins, sitting between Kun and Sicheng, face stoic, way too serious for morning, Yukhei thinks.

Yangyang must think so too. “Really, a call.” He says, eyes overly wide, and Yukhei struggles to a hide smile, turning into his shoulder, but, surprisingly, he catches Dejun’s amused eyes. The smile almost overtakes his face.

Ten shushes Yangyang, and Yukhei straightens, turning back to their manager.

Their manager continues, face breaking into a smile, “You’re going to perform in the upcoming SMTown!” He ends with a shout, jumping up from his seat, and pulling Kun and Sicheng into a hug. Inadvertently, he sets off a domino effect. The younger members start chanting, standing up on their chairs, and Ten laughs at them.

Yukhei can’t believe it. His heart almost jumps out of his chest. It feels like a dream, but Hendery jumping on his back solidifies the reality of the moment, grounding him.

The feeling of profound happiness follows him around all day. It’s deeper than the feeling of satisfaction and sense of completion of being included in events with other artists from his own label. Yukhei realizes on their way to their first schedule of the day, it’s like welcoming an unexpected but familiar friend. He understands that what he feels is not temporary—an explanation for his fast beating heart, for the electricity pulsing throughout his body, and the hot, sticky anticipation on his tongue— an explanation he’s been turning over in his mind for quite some time. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever share it with Baekhyun and Jongin, but that’s okay because these feelings are the sparkling stars at the end of a long day meant to be appreciated but perhaps never owned. 

It’s been half a year since Yukhei last saw his EXO hyungs. EXO has been fully focused on their bigger world tour, extending to more countries—something their fans had been asking for a long time. Jongin and Baekhyun had both been ecstatic in their SuperM group chat after Baekhyun had shared the news. Jongin had popped up to share his excitement with pretty emojis and all. Yukhei had felt so endeared, and his heart had felt fit to burst. He’d absently thought how weird it was to find these two older men so cute. 

Yukhei had also been busy, completely immersed in WayV’s comeback, promotions, and the tour WayV were also doing in China. Still he couldn’t help but miss them, even if SuperM felt more at times like a fever dream of the fan he’d been before he joined the company. The fan who once looked up to EXO as he still looked up at the night sky, wishing to hold these bright stars in his palm and keep them close in glass jars. 

Somewhere along the line from meeting them to touring with them, Yukhei isn’t sure how the comforting presence of his EXO hyungs changed to hot and sticky, enough to pool in the bottom of his stomach with a heaviness that transforms his insides into melted wax. It’s alarming at first because he does not feel this way about Taemin, a hyung he’s also become close to. It is while touring with WayV that he realizes what the bubbly, exhilarating feelings Baekhyun and Jongin cause him are. At first, on nights he can’t sleep, the innocent touches on his nape, burning hands on his waist, and teasing replies come to him without thought. He closes his eyes and feels the breathlessness of catching Jongin’s wide-eyed gaze and receiving Baekyun’s boyish smirk. As he starts to purposefully replay such moments, feeling momentarily selfish because he understands the reason why Jongin and Baekhyun make his nerves go haywire, but he chooses not to worry, allowing them to grow like wild flowers. He’s always been taken by beauty in unexpected places. And there is something beautiful, he decides, perhaps very selfishly, in the bubbling feeling he gets when either Baekhyun or Jongin texts him.

Yukhei laughs, when Kun gazes up at him through damp bangs from where he’s lying on the practice room floor, heavily breathing. He’s alone, and he’s again the last one practicing. He pulls Kun in for a side-hug. “It’s a beautiful day,” he booms in English as Kun pushes him away, muttering that he’s sweaty. Yukhei smiles at him, eyes twinkling, and Kun eventually smiles back. 

There is nothing to worry about, he tells himself. Even if what causes most of his excitement for this schedule, isn’t finally being able to participate in a SMTown concert, but it is being able to hold Baekhyun and Jongin again. He wonders if they would find him selfish for wanting to hold them both and leave his own teasing touches on their skin. And for hoping, secretly hoping, he can also set off their hearts into shooting stars when he holds on to them just a little longer, a little tighter, grip scorching and possessive where he touches so they can feel him hours later. 

He wonders if they would let him if they knew. 

Yukhei doesn’t panic when he realizes that what he feels for Baekhyun and Jongin are not the expected and accepted feelings from a junior to his seniors because while these feelings are new and unexpected, they are not wholly foreign. They are similar to how he used to feel about Jungwoo. He’d been attracted to Jungwoo since they first met as trainees, finding Jungwoo adorable. His feelings changed as they grew older until he wanted to also kiss Jungwoo’s laugh off his lips instead of just being the cause for it.

Yet, that—-whatever it had been—has fizzled out. They shared a kiss once in a hotel room after an intense performance. The silken darkness against the hotel windows made the kiss Jungwoo and he shared secret. _Safe_. As he pressed Jungwoo against the soft, white sheets of the hotel bed, Yukhei also offered him his heart. It was reckless but surprisingly easy. Yukhei had always been so free with his love, his mother once said. He offered his heart to Jungwoo with the kisses he gave Jungwoo’s cheeks, neck, and covered chest. He wasn’t conscious of doing it, but he felt something change as he and Jungwoo cuddled, waiting for the other members to knock against the door. The next day was red-colored heartbreak when Jungwoo did not treat him differently, pulling away from his hugs and the kiss on the cheek. He didn’t meet his eyes. Yukhei didn’t go to him that night, and Jungwoo did not seek him out. The physical space between them because of their different groups made avoidance easy. They never talked about that night, and he eventually recovered his heart, bloodied, bruised, and forgotten. Yukhei fought for it but sometimes a yearning to hold Jungwoo again sneaks up on him, and he wonders if they both gave up too easily. 

Kissing Jungwoo is similar to how weightless Yukhei feels holding Baekhyun’s hand, pressing his face close to the side of Baekhyun’s neck, and feeling him shiver when he drags his nose and lips from his neck to his jaw, but Baekhyun doesn’t push him away. He never has. Instead, he sighs and melts against him, letting some of his weight fall onto Yukhei, and Yukhei always welcomes it even as the heat rises in his cheeks. 

Pressing Jungwoo into the bed is similar to how euphoric Yukhei feels at the freedom of laughing into Jongin’s shoulder, watching his handsome face break into laughter, eyes into sparkling crescents, as he wraps an arm around Jongin’s waist and pulls him close until the strong line of Jongin’s body is pressed to his, and Jongin leans back into him, giving in. Yukhei revels in the closeness and basks in the warmth.

Yukhei looks up from where he is arranging his clothes into a suitcase, eyes wide, the t-shirt in his hand forgotten. If his feelings for Jongin and Baekhyun are shooting stars, then how can he have them without hurting himself in the process? Eventually, shooting stars fizzle out. How can he continue to hold onto Baekhyun or Jongin without wanting to press in closer and taste them? He wonders, heart uncharacteristically heavy in his chest, if he’s already lost because no one hides stars in glass jars.

Feelings allowed to grow like wild flowers and are ignored, turn ugly and rot, leaving in their wake pain and distrust. 

Yukhei and his WayV members stand in a misshapen circle, bunched up together, at the airport as they wait for their SM seniors to arrive. 

“Lucaaas,” is said obnoxiously from behind him. From anyone else, it might make him giggle, but instead the word makes his stomach flip. He knows that silken voice, and he turns around, into a hug. Baekhyun’s arms wrap around him tightly. He can feel the eyes of his star struck members as Baekhyun pulls him close and kisses the side of his neck. The delicate press of lips is so faint, and it does not last long. Yukhei thinks he imagined it, even though blood rushes to his face. Maybe he’ll search fan photos later to see if anyone captured this moment. And if it did happen, maybe he’ll even save them. 

As he pulls away, he sees some of his members talking politely to the other EXO members while others stand stiffly next to them. He feels a laugh bubble up his throat, but it deflates when he feels an arm around his waist. Once again, he’s pulled into a body, much longer than Baekhyun but equally as strong. He knows this scent and the muscles under his hands as he turns to pull Jongin into a fuller hug. Sometimes, Yukhei doesn’t understand how he even came to be here. 

He pulls away slightly from where he’d pushed his face into Jongin’s shoulder when he hears the same silken voice obnoxiously yell, “Maaark!” He briefly meets Mark’s eyes from where Mark is enveloped in a tight hug with Baekhyun. He looks away from Mark and Baekhyun, and instead, he smiles at Jongin, letting him know that he’s excited for their upcoming schedule. 

If Jongin’s smile with half-moon crescents makes his heartbeat accelerate, Yukhei does not acknowledge it, but he doesn’t reject the heated sparks underneath his skin as Jongin stays by his side a while longer.

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s acknowledged his attraction for Baekhyun and Jongin that he notices the lingering touches these two give each other, or that their gazes stay on each other longer as they laugh at jokes they only know. It’s surprising. He can’t stop his eyes from focusing on them both when he and some of his members watch EXO’s soundcheck from behind the stage. 

EXO knows they’re there—of course they do—so it’s not surprising when the EXO boys turn to look at them giving them thumbs up or encouraging them to sing along in particular segments. But none of the boys look at him specifically, except for Baekhyun. Maybe it’s his own damn doing, but he feels his pulse slow down with sticky heat as he dry swallows when Baekhyun smirks at him, swiveling his hips. He looks down to his hands, convinced that he imagined that—Baekhyun did not smirk at him as he swiveled his hips enticingly. 

When Kun pulls at his arm, a signal to get ready to take their place on stage for soundcheck, he turns to him to nod but is caught off guard by Baekhyun’s long fingers on the back of his neck. He shivers and watches Baekhyun walk away, a soft laugh making his way to him. _What is going on?_

“Yukhei, ready?” Kun’s voice brings him back to the present, and he swallows heavily because of the questions in Kun’s eyes. Thankfully, Kun says nothing, and Yukhei follows him on stage. 

During the next few days of SMTown, Baekhyun’s touches escalate, becoming more frequent and burning. There are long-lasting side hugs with hands that dig into his waist as Baekhyun pulls him close. Baekhyun’s grip on his thighs begin as soft touches that intensify, inching closer to his inner thighs—almost a hair away from his dick. Even the fixing of his hair ends with delicate fingers brushing against the soft skin of his cheeks, his jaw, and his neck. He feels light headed, a little too big for his skin, waiting for something to happen—something to set the sparks underneath his skin into a blazing fire. 

A day before the concert, Jongin and Yukhei are one of the few sitting in the back corner of the room repurposed as a cafeteria. It’s a big room with golden and yellow brick walls with tables full of food, lined up against the front wall. Idols, staff, and managers file in at odd intervals to eat or take food back to their groups or soloists’ dressing rooms. Yukhei is the last one to put down his drumstick, and now as both of them have finished eating, they take a moment to breathe, stealing a moment away from the chaos of practices and preparations for the upcoming concert until Jongin reaches up to fix Yukhei’s hair. 

Jongin’s hand is tentative—shy—as it slides from his hair down to the side of his neck, fingers splayed, thumb tracing the line of his jaw. Yukhei meets his eyes and holds his breath, staring into Jongin’s brown eyes, anticipating, tilting his head forward. Time inches forward like honey, and the flutter of Jongin’s eyelids is a dare. But Jongdae crashes into Jongin, shattering the moment, and wraps his arm around Jongin’s neck, pulling him to his chest, and pulls him away for an EXO meeting. Jongdae smiles apologetically at Yukhei. Yukhei waves at them with a burning in the middle of his chest, feeling like he lost an opportunity. 

These small moments stack on each other, and it’s hard for Yukhei to ignore them. He doesn’t want to, if he’s honest. They make the kiss on his neck—the one he was first unsure that Baekhyun gave him—shine bright like a star in a dark night. The kiss still manages to set sparks alight. He’d searched for photos for hours but in all the ones he found, the angle of Baekhyun’s head hid what happened, and Yukhei had nothing definite, other than these moments like twinkling stars. Yukhei sighs and stands up, picking up his used plate to get rid of it. He still doesn’t know what to do because these fleeting touches could mean everything and nothing. 

If Yukhei is honest, he’s afraid of offering his heart again, but he decides as his members resume practice that he wants to follow where it all leads—whatever there is between him and his hyungs. Supernovas are still beautiful even if they are an end. Maybe in the end the pain will all be worth it. The last thought he has, before he pushes Jongin and Baekhyun to the back of his mind to focus on the choreography, does he even have a choice anymore? As his cheeks heat up, not because of exertion, but because of the almost kiss (he’s sure that what would have happened!), maybe he’s already given his hyungs his heart. 

In spite of this breakthrough, Yukhei says nothing to either of them in the days that come when the SMTown concerts begin. Baekhyun’s touches as well as Jongin’s continue, intensifying his feelings for both of them. Maybe it’s because of how close Jongin and Baekhyun are during meetings or in their off time that he sees them as a package deal. It is a common sight to see Jongin resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, or Baekhyun frequently massaging Jongin’s neck and shoulders. Yukhei swallows in response to these displays of affection but doesn’t turn away when they invite him over. It pains him to feel how well the three of them fit when he still doesn’t know what it is they are doing or if they are doing anything. 

Yukhei hasn’t ever been one to overthink, preferring to always take his chances, but even as he knows he should be forward, bite the bullet, he’s afraid to see if they are a supernova destined to die in spite of being beautiful. 

So, he bites the inside of his cheek when Baekhyun uses his shoulder to rest, and Jongin grips his thigh. 

On their last SMTown concert, Baekhyun and Jongin find him on stage. He gives his last bow to the audience in between them, a smile overtakes his face as he turns to them, and they hug him. A hand combs through his sweaty hair, fingers graze his scalp, and he laughs breathlessly, pulling back to look at them, arms looped around each other. 

Jongin is wearing purple contacts, making his gaze more intimidating than usual. Yukhei feels like he’s being X-rayed. He hopes Jongin can’t see how his stupid, clumsy heart trips. 

He swallows as he looks at Baekhyun, who’s wearing eyeliner. Baekhyun’s brown eyes are more piercing than normal, and he feels caught, wondering if Baekhyun can see how there are goosebumps on Yukhei’s skin because of their attention on him.

Yukhei exhales slowly.

He can’t breathe, eyes flicking from one to the other. There’s a similar look on both their faces, and he doesn’t know—

Jongin leans close to his ear, covering his mouth with his hand, “Will you come to our hotel room after this is over?” Yukhei’s eyes shift over to Baekhyun, who is staring at both of them, big brown eyes so wide that Yukhei’s heart shakes. 

He nods. 

If this isn’t what he thinks it is—Yukhei thinks he’ll be okay with them caring enough to invite him to their hotel room on their last night. And maybe, it’ll be a perfect time to ask what it is they are doing, before…Yukhei thinks he’s okay to know now. 

Yukhei does a last round around the stage to wave one last time to the fans that he might not see again. He crosses paths with Jungwoo, who smiles widely at him and gives him a side hug. Maybe, it’s the lights on this outside stage that create the shadows on Jungwoo’s face, highlighting the sharpness of his cheekbones. It’s an intensity he’s not used to seeing on Jungwoo’s face, and it fills him with regret—not because of what could have been, he realizes as they part ways, but that he no longer knows him.

Yukhei feels soberer than he was before meeting Jungwoo’s eyes, and he stores Jungwoo and what they once were in the back of his mind, once and for all, along with things he’s lived, both good and bad. He makes sure to wave one last time to the people looking back at him—taking great care to smile and to wave at those who hold banners with his face on them. He makes sure to give back just as much as energy as he receives—knowing that he’ll become a memory for them too. He hopes to be a good one.

With careful steps and a last glance before hurrying out of the room he’s sharing with Sicheng, Yukhei slips out the door. Since most of his members are there too, it’s easy enough to sneak out without having to give an explanation. Yukhei is not ready to explain where he’s going—since he doesn’t know exactly what he’s signing up for. Nevertheless, once he’s a hallway away from his hotel door, he sends Kun a brief message explaining that he’ll be back soon—that he just needs a breather. 

He knocks on Jongin’s room because while he and his members have to share rooms, EXO does not. He looks down at his feet in his black Nike slippers and takes a moment to breathe in deeply. He’s wearing a soft, navy blue shirt and gray pajama bottoms. He feels comfortable even if it’s not necessarily sexy attire. Before he can begin to think too much of his clothes, the hotel door opens. 

Yukhei is met with Baekhyun in a fluffy, white robe, tied at the waist with an equally fluffy, white belt, revealing a sliver of pale chest. His black hair is damp, strands drying at the ends. Yukhei swallows hard—embarrassed to be caught staring—and brings his eyes up to meet Baekhyun’s. Instead of being met with a scandalized Baekhyun, Baekhyun looks thoughtful, pouty lips in a half-smile. Yukhei steps in, the door clicking close behind him when he is pushed against the wall with surprising force. 

In astonishment, Yukhei’s body moves easily under Baekhyun’s hands. His mouth falls open as his head meets the wall. Even though he is the one that is looking down at Baekhyun, he feels small— _tiny_ —completely at the mercy of this much tinier man. He is a rabbit, and Baekhyun is the wolf. He wonders if the rabbit’s heart also beats crazily with desire because his heart is beating strongly in his ears as Baekhyun press up close, lips a breath away from his. 

“Do you want this?” The words are sticky sweet on his lips and his face. He notices that Baekhyun may have him caged against the wall, but Baekhyun’s hands are no longer on him, instead pressed on the wall by his shoulders. He inhales, finally meeting Baekhyun’s eyes—vulnerable with unrestrained want— they embolden him even as they drive him crazy. He licks his lips as he focuses on the sharpness of Baekhyun’s jaw down to the smooth column of his throat and the teasing view of his chest. 

_Does Yukhei want this?_ Yes, he does very much. 

Hangul is jumbled as he opens his mouth to respond because his heart is pressed against the back of his throat. Instead of saying anything, he wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him flush against him, raising him to his tippy toes, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind, letting out a tiny gasp as his fingers sweep under Yukhei’s shirt, gripping his bare waist. 

“You never miss an opportunity,” Yukhei murmurs out loud. He’s astounded and very much pleased as his skin breaks out in goosebumps.

Baekhyun shakes his head, dazed and overwhelmed, cheeks a soft red. He’s so beautiful, that when Baekhyun moans in Yukhei’s tightening hold, Yukhei takes it as an offering—it passes from Baekhyun’s mouth into Yukhei’s open lips, and the low simmer of Yukhei’s blood becomes a fire. 

The kiss is frantic, messy, and wet. He grips the bathrobe tightly as he pulls Baekhyun closer, hands falling to Baekhyun’s ass. He’s about to pull Baekhyun’s leg up to his waist, hands sliding under the robe to grip his thigh when Jongin speaks. 

“So, this is why I didn’t hear any talking.” 

If Yukhei knows Jongin as he knows him now, he can hear the sulkiness in his voice, the deadly pout very clear in his voice. He’s obviously feeling left out and that’s the last thing Yukhei wants to do to him, to anyone. Still, he and Baekhyun pull apart slowly, needing time to pull themselves together, allowing their hearts to slow down, to come down from the high. He helps steady Baekhyun back on his feet, and his heart swells at how disheveled Baekhyun looks. His cheeks are flushed red, his lips are kissed swollen, and his robe hangs off one tantalizing shoulder, exposing his collarbone. As if the kiss wasn’t enough evidence, how Baekhyun looks cements that their feelings are mutual, that the kiss just happened. 

“ _Jongin-ah_ , now you’re just playing dirty,” Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms, and Yukhei fights the urge to kiss him (because now he can!) and finally turns to Jongin. 

He finds Jongin, shirtless, sprawled on the gray sheets of the giant bed, obvious desire on his face as his eyes flicker from Baekhyun to him. In that moment, Yukhei knows what it feels to be struck by a truck.

Propped against the many pillows, purple pajama bottoms low on his hips, bottom lip in between his teeth, Kim Jongin is a work of art. 

If anyone had ever asked him about the hardest thing about being in SuperM, and if he could have answered honestly, he would have said getting to know Kim Jongin and witnessing him do what he does best: dance, sing, perform. Jongin had been breathtaking before he got to know him, and after knowing him, Jongin killed him dead, always. Today, right now, is not an exception. 

Jongin raises his hands to his chest, tracing the outline of his pecs, the ridges in between his ribs, and the valleys of his abs. His eyes never stray from Yukhei’s face that is getting warmer by the second. He shudders as Baekhyun whispers in his ear, “Go. If you really want this, us, go to him like you want to.”

Yukhei almost swallows his tongue in his haste to nod and shuffle forward, legs unsteady like a newly-born fawn. The intensity between his gaze and Jongin thickens, and the increasing heat under his skin makes him clumsy and too hot. As he gets closer, Jongin sits up, moving away from the pillows, and he reaches out for Yukhei’s hand to pull him onto the bed to lie where he was. He feels Baekhyun’s strong fingers pushing him forward—past his overthinking. While he developed feelings for Baekhyun because of their interactions in SuperM, he has always been attracted—he realizes belatedly—to Jongin—an attraction that was born out of idol worship that evolved into stronger feelings of attraction because of his growing respect and awe. 

Jongin ends up in his lap. Before getting closer, Jongin asks, kneeing besides Yukhei, “Are you okay with this? With both of us?” Jongin looks over his shoulder to Baekhyun and then back to him, pretty eyebrows drawn up.

It is these words that help calm Yukhei, and he knows they need to talk about this more. _Is this a one time deal? Are the three of us a thing now? What happens next?_ But Yukhei knows that whatever the response to these questions is, he wants this. (Maybe that’s the reason he’s never regretted kissing Jungwoo because in spite of what their relationship is now, he at least knows what happens next after the kiss.)

“Yes, hyung.” 

It’s like a switch has been turned on. Jongin surges forward and sits astride his lap, hands in his hair. He smiles sweetly down at Yukhei before taking his top lip in between his and then his bottom, biting gently. Yukhei’s arms wrap around Jongin’s waist, pulling him closer, wanting to melt into this beautiful man. 

The bed dips as Baekhyun sits next to them, body angled toward them, his knee resting against Yukhei’s waist. 

The kiss between them deepens, pulling out moans from Jongin as well as Baekhyun, who whispers roughly against Yukhei’s neck, “You two are so hot.”

Yukhei’s dick stirs, and Jongin moves, focusing his movement so that the tip from Yukhei’s dick rubs against his. It’s chafing, but it feels so good, and he can’t help gasping against Jongin’s neck. He lets his head fall back against the pillows, letting moans spill from his mouth as the precum wets his pajama pants. He feels the beginnings of his orgasm, but it’s put to a stop when Baekhyun pulls Jongin off of Yukhei. 

He looks up, frustration furrowing his eyebrows—he was so close. But Baekhyun speaks before he can say anything, “Jongin wants to do something before you come. You’re clean, right?” There’s a smirk at the edge of his mouth. Yukhei huffs, but he blushes once the question makes sense.

Jongin settles in between Yukhei’s spread legs, on his knees again, and looks at him through his lashes. Yukhei’s mind empties. His focus completely zeroes in on that deceptively innocent face. This image of submissiveness, obedience, makes him lightheaded. Yukhei releases a breath, bringing a hand up to comb through his hair, and nods once, swallowing. 

Baekhyun gives Yukhei a beatific smile before pulling Jongin in by the neck and deep kissing him, thrusting his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. The force of the kiss pushes Jongin back, but Baekhyun’s tight grip on Jongin’s shoulders holds him upright. 

The wet sounds of their kissing are loud and captivating.

Yukhei lets out a breathless laugh. 

Wow. 

Yukhei rests against Baekhyun’s robed chest, his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, and Baekhyun’s arms wrapped around him, hands resting on Yukhei’s ribs, breaths loud in his ear. Well, it would be, if Yukhei himself could hear anything other than his heartbeat. But being in Baekhyun’s arms isn’t the only thing that’s set off the stuttering of his heart as flames of sweet anticipation overtake his stomach.

Jongin is a living wet dream from where he lays on his stomach, back arched, in between Yukhei’s spread legs with one of his hands wrapped around the base of Yukhei’s dick. He stares up at him hungrily, pretty lip caught in between his teeth. 

Yukhei doesn’t know what Jongin’s waiting for to stroke his cock, and he would laugh in nervousness if he could, but he’s holding his breath, anticipation like a spring. He feels his body trembling, and he would be embarrassed, if he could think beyond the point of contact of Jongin’s hand on his dick. It’s become more likely that he’ll combust before anything happens. As it is, he lets out a gasp that ends up as a whine when Jongin moves his hand up and then down, spreading the wetness from the tip down the length of it to the base. 

He shudders when Baekhyun’s long, elegant fingers crawl up his chest to rub at Yukhei’s nipples. Goosebumps spread across his arms as a needy whine finally escapes his bitten lips because he’s tried to suppress the sounds that keep rising from deep within him as Jongin gives his dick long strokes, almost as if he’s recording the reactions each touch brings out from him. Yukhei doesn’t know for sure since he’s no longer looking at him, choosing instead to close his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from coming too quickly. He’s embarrassed by how turned on he is, but Baekhyun keeps telling him to be loud, that he and Jongin want to hear him, and that makes it hard to be quiet. Baekhyun’s toned thighs are scorching from where they are pressed against Yukhei’s upper thighs. 

Yukhei is jostled as Baekhyun reaches over him, and Yukhei jerks in surprise when he feels Jongin’s mouth on the tip of his cock with Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around the base. The bottom of Yukhei’s stomach caves but mortification sets in when Jongin makes a choking sound. Yukhei can’t believe he choked Jongin with his dick! He can’t believe he’s acting like those douche-bros! The word “Sorry” is almost out his mouth when Jongin hollows out his cheeks and sucks around the crown of his cock. 

“Fuck,” he shouts, and Baekhyun bites his shoulder. “Oh my god!”

Yukhei’s mind blanks. He can’t breathe.

When he dares to look at him, Jongin stares up at him, his full lips stretched around his tip, deep, brown eyes trained on him. Yukhei is entranced. He doesn’t understand how he can find Jongin precious as well as deadly in this moment. The look is reminiscent of the look Jongin has on stage when he’s in full-Kai mode, but this look is much more breathtaking because Jongin is set on bringing him pleasure. A weaker man would have come then and there, but Yukhei doesn’t want this to end quickly so he falls back onto Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

Baekhyun is a steady presence holding him as Jongin continues to lick and suck, making the sexiest, wet sounds. But then Baekhyun, his Baekhyun-hyung, murmurs in his ear, dirty things. 

“Look at how well he takes your cock. His mouth is so stuffed.” Baekhyun grunts as Jongin sucks on the tip, tongue tracing the slit, and then he swallows more of Yukhei’s cock, until his nose meets his pubic hair. Yukhei feels the bottom of his stomach collapse again when Jongin swallows around him, throat tightening. Baekhyun pinches one of his nipples— the sting turning to pleasure—and Baekhyun kneads his whole pec, squishing it together in his hand, spreading it out, and then he does the same to the other one, long fingers unrelenting. Yukhei groans, hands gripping Baekhyun thighs—the robe out of the way. Pleasure rises like a wave in the middle of his chest, and then Jongin pops of his dick. 

Yukhei blearily looks down at him.

Jongin smirks up at him, pupils blown wide, and wraps his equally elegant fingers around the base as he takes the tip of Yukhei’s cock in his mouth again and sucks. His other hand fondles his balls, and Yukhei grips Baekhyun’s thighs as his orgasm starts to rise—to expand like a brightening star or a small explosion. He turns his head and grunts into Baekhyun’s skin, “Kiss me, hyung.”

“I can do that.” It’s the first time that he hears a strain in Baekhyun’s voice, and any other day he would feel high on the fact that he’s affected his always-in-control hyung, but right now, he just wants to suck on Baekhyun’s tongue or have Baekhyun suck on his as his orgasm expands to every cell in his body in a supernova. 

Jongin swallows his whole dick, deep throating him. The warm suction of Jongin mouth is dizzying so Yukhei kisses Baekhyun haphazardly, sucking on his tongue in between groans, doing his best not to thrust, gripping Baekhyun’s thighs tighter as his orgasm intensifies.

Jongin reaches for one of his hands, letting his dick slip from his plush mouth. Yukhei, half out of his mind at this point, finds himself whining, “Why, why, wh—”

Jongin puts Yukhei’s hand on his hair, big brown eyes settled on his face. Yukhei doesn’t understand—either it’s because he was so close to coming or because Jongin sucked his brain out of his dick. It takes Baekhyun sitting up behind him to reach down to his own thigh to place Yukhei’s other hand on Jongin’s rose pink hair that he understands. Still, he sweats when Baekhyun purrs, close to his ear, “Pull his hair, _Xuxi_. He likes it when you pull his hair.”

Jongin doesn’t refute it, kissing the tip of his dick before taking him in his mouth once more. Yukhei swallows past how sexy and hot that is before grabbing onto Jongin’s soft hair and pulling, his bottom lip between his teeth. Baekhyun dips down to his shoulder to suck a hickey.

Yukhei chases his orgasm, thrusting into Jongin’s hot mouth, pulling on Jongin’s hair. (It is Baekhyun again who tells him that Jongin likes having his mouth used. _“Choke him. Thrust into that pretty mouth. Show him how much you like his_ _mouth.”_ )

Jongin’s wet thumb, slick with saliva and precum dips into Yukhei’s dry rim, and it’s what he needs for his orgasm to explode. He can’t even give Jongin enough warning that he’s about to come because the explosion catches him off-guard. Jongin doesn’t seem to mind, swallowing what he can and then lets the rest hit his face.

Yukhei tries to catch his breath, chest rising up and down, abs flexing as he breathes deeply. Baekhyun behind him gives him a kiss on the cheek, and he feels sated, loved and cared for.

Jongin sits up and kisses Baekhyun hard with Yukhei stuck between them. Yukhei holds onto Jongin’s hips. Baekhyun licks and sucks every drop of Yukhei’s cum from Jongin’s face before kissing Jongin like his life depends on it. His cum passes between their slick tongues, and his dick bravely attempts to stir, but he’s too spent, though his breath still catches at the filthiness of it.

Baekhyun says, “That was delicious.”

“Demons,” he accuses as this time he does feel desire swirl at the base of his stomach, and his dick jumps weakly. 

Baekhyun laughs against Jongin’s jaw. From this angle, Yukhei can see that Jongin is frowning as he looks down at him where he’s still resting against Baekhyun. Jongin chastely kisses him, and Yukhei pats him on the hip as a way to say _I’m joking_. Kinda.

“You sure you’re the youngest between us?” Baekhyun teases Yukhei as he helps Yukhei lay back on the bed. 

Yukhei is so sleepy. After Baekhyun brings him and Jongin a glass of water, Yukhei asks, “What about you guys?” but Baekhyun shakes his head and tells him not to worry, “You’re tired, Xuxi. Sleep.” Yukhei frowns at first, blinking rapidly to keep his eyes open, but Jongin kisses his forehead and combs fingers through Yukhei’s sweaty hair, and Yukhei is so comfortable that he doesn’t feel embarrassed—body ready for a nap.

Yukhei starts to drift, Jongin’s fingers a background buzz. Maybe he should check his phone to see what Kun responded, but he doesn’t want to move as his body sinks further into the soft sheets, melting. After an evening of performances for the SMTown concert and getting the orgasm of his life, he is ready to call it a night, as his eyes slip further shut, everything slipping from consciousness, movement next to him startles him, followed by a gasp. 

His brows furrow, and he opens his eyes only for his own mouth to fall open. Baekhyun’s face is buried deep in between Jongin’s ass, and Jongin’s face is pressed against the sheets, looking at him. There are tears at the corner of his eyes. The word, “Fuck,” spills from his red bitten lips like a prayer.

The sleep he felt ready to pull him under evaporates, his mind waking as his dick starts to harden.

Yes, they are definitely demons. Beautiful, gorgeous, merciless demons.

Jongin reaches out a hand for him, and Yukhei takes it, turning on his side, as Baekhyun pulls out his tongue almost completely and thrusts back into Jongin with a long finger. Jongin’s mouth falls open in a wail. 

Yukhei is entranced and, frankly, also kind of amazed by how fast his dick is hardening. If he thought Jongin was a work of art with his mouth full of his dick, he thinks Jongin looks absolutely mind-blowing as he gasps and stutters out sobs, arching and spreading his legs wider, his fingers tightening around Yukhei’s hand. A true wet dream. Jongin is a wet dream that no painting or sculpture could ever replicate. He follows the long elegant line of Jongin’s back as it leads into his small, tight ass.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Baekhyun grunts as he continues to thrust into Jongin with his tongue, alternating with his fingers—that are now three. Jongin arches his back and sobs at the words. His pretty face is so red. So, so flushed. 

“No, Jongin-ah. Don’t touch yourself.” Baekhyun says, pulling away from Jongin’s hole which Yukhei imagines is wet and quivering, perhaps equally red as his face. Baekhyun grabs Jongin’s hand—the one that is not holding onto Yukhei’s—from where it had wrapped around his dick. 

“I want to come,” Jongin hiccups, his whole chest collapsing against the bed. Baekhyun kisses the bottom of his spine before the swell of his butt, “I know, baby.” Yukhei’s face warms up at the softness of his voice even if Baekhyun’s face is wet from madly kissing Jongin’s hole as if it was his mouth. 

“So, do you want to fuck me as I fuck Jongin?” Baekhyun repeats, voice soft, as he rests his head on Jongin’s butt, long fingers still inside. Yukhei has to drag his eyes from that erotic image to meet Baekhyun’s and startles as he finally registers that Baekhyun is talking to him. Asking him…? _Is asking him what?_

Yukhei is rattled because he was convinced that Jongin sucking his dick was all that he was going to get tonight, which he was fine with, hoping this meant there is a chance of a future for them three. 

Something must show on his face because Baekhyun’s face changes from sinful to concerned, eyes softening. “I’m clean, but if you want—” Yukhei’s eyebrows rise in surprise, but he shakes his head once he understands what Baekhyun is asking. His cheeks flame because Baekhyun thinks he doesn’t want to have sex because he doesn’t trust them (which is an understandable concern) but that’s not what’s stopping him now.

Baekhyun helps Jongin lay on his side, kissing him gently as Jongin whines, whispering in his ear. The difference in intensity makes Yukhei feel like an outsider. Maybe he should leave, he thinks, and he sits up. But he doesn’t get enough time to complete that thought because the next thing he knows Baekhyun is kissing him, pushing him into the mattress. This time the kiss is soft and gentle. Yukhei’s heart skips at the realization of where these lips have been, but he is okay with it, and he lets Baekhyun take what he wants because he’s starting to realize that makes him, Yukhei, genuinely happy. 

“Then what’s wrong, Xuxi?” Baekhyun says against his lips.

“Yeah, what’s wrong, baby?” Jongin says from where he’s lying on the bed. It fills his heart with hope. 

“I know this is the wrong time to ask,” Yukhei takes a deep breath, gathering his thoughts, “But, is this a one-time deal because I don’t know… if I can…”

“Of course not!” 

“What do you want it to be?” 

Baekhyun and Jongin’s words stumble against each other in their haste to quell his worries. Jongin is sitting up, hair sweaty, sticking to his face. Baekhyun’s complete focus is on him as he hovers over Yukhei, and if this was any other situation with someone so close as they ask such an important question, it would be intimidating. Instead, the answer comes easy after spending so much time thinking about these two because there is only one thing that could make him truly happy. “I don’t want it to be a one-time deal.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Jongin lets a shrill cry of joy, toppling on them both. Baekhyun laughs. 

Yukhei doesn’t understand how his heart can feel so full. 

It takes them a few tries for them to find a rhythm. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongin ask if he wants to do this today, if not they can take it slow. _We can fuck_ _later. Another day,_ loud and clear, but it makes him happy—happier at the implications of what that means. Well, it’s Jongin who asks him, tugging at his own ear, brown eyes wide with concern, but Baekhyun lets out a laugh, pretty eyes sparkling with mischievousness, “Slower than having Xuxi’s cock in your mouth?” 

Jongin pouts, cheeks red, hands covering himself, and Yukhei doesn’t understand how just a few moments ago he was begging to be eaten out, but now he looks like this, a pretty angel. 

“I want to do it now,” Yukhei exhales, feeling hot all over. He’s never been as sure as he is now. Baekhyun blows him a kiss, and Jongin darts forward to kiss him. 

Jongin is lying on his back, pillows under his head and his hips, legs wide not only to accommodate Baekhyun but also Yukhei, who is balls deep in Baekhyun, looking down at him over his shoulder. 

He’s immobile as Jongin lets out a deep breath, face smoothing out at his body adjusts, not only to Baekhyun’s cock, but to both his and Baekhyun’s weight.

Baekhyun trembles underneath Yukhei’s hands on his hips, caught between the pull and push of Jongin and Yukhei. It’d taken a small amount of fingering for Baekhyun to ready himself for Yukhei, opening himself shamelessly in front of Jongin and him. Jongin had watched him unabashedly while Yukhei felt his face color, surprised and unprepared. It was so surreal to be allowed to witness Baekhyun finger himself that Yukhei’s body and Yukhei’s brain did not know how to react, skipping through different emotions. He felt saliva pooling in his mouth as Baekhyun worked one, two, three, and four long fingers in and out his pretty hole, sultry moans falling from his lips. Baekhyun had wanted to take Yukhei’s cock without being prepped (“I’m loose, Jongin.”), but Jongin had shaken his head with a fierce glare (Yukhei really hoped he got over finding Jongin cute in times like this—it was whiplash). Yukhei was able to see then the soft side Baekhyun reserves for Jongin because Baekhyun had given in within the second. 

With every thrust, he pushes Baekhyun deeper into Jongin, pulling sobs and moans from Jongin’s kiss-bruised mouth. Baekhyun arches, shoulder blades rippling, as he also pushes back onto Yukhei’s dick, muttering, “Fuck, fuck…” 

Yukhei, almost snarls, as he pulls out from Baekhyun, who hiccups against Jongin’s neck, before ramming back in. His hands—that almost swallow Baekhyun’s waist—are a golden contrast to Baekhyun’s pale back. It’s surprising how different Baekhyun is at the brink of orgasm—so quiet—and it spreads the burn higher, a flaming star in the middle of his stomach, to see Baekhyun come, to hear Jongin scream, and Yukhei loses himself in the slaps of skin as they all move in almost sweaty unison. His fingers graze Jongin’s golden calf as his leg braces against Baekhyun’s side.

It’s Jongin that comes first, a gravelly moan falling from his lips as he grips onto the bedsheets underneath him and the pillows above his head. It sets a chain reaction because Baekhyun follows, coming silently, body spasming as the orgasm overtakes his body, the push and pull too much. His walls tighten around Yukhei like a vice, and Yukhei grunts as he thrusts two more times before also coming. He groans as his body gives out, and he falls onto Baekhyun, who squirms but doesn’t roll him off. Jongin whines in response. 

Yukhei smiles as his body starts to come down, feeling heavy. One of his last thoughts is to roll off Baekhyun and settle next to them. 

Baekhyun coaxes him under sheets a few moments, or hours later, Yukhei is not sure, and Baekhyun follows, after cleaning them up with a towel. Jongin smiles sleepily at him from the other end of the bed.

“Pretty,” he murmurs, curling around Baekhyun as Baekhyun settles around Jongin.

One of his last thoughts before drifting to sleep is that he’s glad that he texted Kun that he decided to sleep in Jongin’s room. Not much of an explanation, but at least, Kun and the members won’t think he was kidnapped. 

It’s almost bittersweet having to say goodbye to both Jongin and Baekhyun as they will fly back to Korea with their members while he and his members will fly back to China for a schedule. If they were anyone else, the immediate distance between them would signify the end of their blossoming relationship.

As it is, Yukhei pulls a willing Jongin into a hug even as some of his WayV members give Yukhei searching looks as they walk away to their gate. It is Baekhyun who pulls Yukhei into a hug and kisses him on the cheek in the middle of a bustling airport, away from fans with cameras, with the sound of EXO members’ voices fading away.

Yukhei’s heart flips even though it’s heavy. He’s so endeared.

“You’ll be seeing more of us,” Jongin promises, and Baekhyun nods, eyes soft.

Yukhei does not know what to expect, but before the plane takes off, when he receives a red heart emoji from Jongin, and Baekhyun sends him a selfie of both of them, rosy cheeks squeezed together, a smile overtakes his face.

Sicheng, who’s sitting next to him, peers at him over his thick, black rimmed glasses—

“Was it all you wanted?”

The question seems to come out of the blue, but Yukhei knows he’s referring to have finally been part of the SMTown concerts—what else could he be referring to? They’ve spent countless days and nights in practice rooms and similar amount of endless days and nights talking about their dreams and goals.

“Yes.” But Yukhei doesn’t only mean SMTown, and when his phone lights up again— _Text us when you land_ , Jongin sends— Yukhei adds, “It’s more than I thought it would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Groove" by EXO!!
> 
> If you made it this far, thank you. If you enjoyed this fic, I hope you'll leave a comment or talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingstogravity)! You have no idea how much hearing your thoughts motivates me to keep writing!!


End file.
